


On Margate sands

by Ferdinand_s



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alfie paints landscapes and Tommy, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, Season/Series 05, fluff???, mention of violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferdinand_s/pseuds/Ferdinand_s
Summary: – Томми-Томми-Томми, – ладонь с плеча легко скользнула наверх, с силой сжимая челюсть. Алфи снова хмурился, и это было привычно. Знакомо и безопасно. Сдержаться и не сглотнуть было выше его сил. Алфи дернул его на себя, а потом впечатал в стену совсем рядом с дверью. – Вот какого хуя, а? Я ж тебя, как ебаного мотылька к стене пришпилил, а ты все пытаешься трепыхаться.Алфи огорченно цокнул языком и наклонился еще ближе, обдавая горячим дыханием приоткрытые губы Томми.





	On Margate sands

**Author's Note:**

> Моя первая работа в этом фандоме и первый текст за год. Я им не особо довольна, но что тут будешь делать.

Для кого-то время – величайший дар и величайшее проклятье. Для кого-то – самая надежная в мире валюта. Томми, не задумываясь, отдал бы все на свете лишь бы повернуть его вспять. Лишь бы снова взглянуть в глаза единственной женщины, которую он любил.  
Но, кроме этого, время для него – лекарство. Горькое, стирающее последний аромат ее духов с покоящихся в самом дальнем, самом темном углу гардероба платьев. Вымарывающее ее лицо, смотрящее с портретов и фотографий, из памяти. Ослабляющее вечную ноющую боль в груди. С каждым неумолимым годом отдаляющее, растворяющее произошедшее, словно в омуте. И там, где оно не справлялось, роились клубы опиума. Еще одного надежного лекарства для его больной головы. 

И Томми как будто с каждым днем становилось легче дышать, разве что кашель теперь сопровождал его везде, с каждым приступом напоминая об одном ворчливом еврее, который, так уж случилось, смог купить себе за все свои богатства немного времени.  
Сейчас, выжимая газ в пол, проносясь мимо устланных туманом полей, мимо сельской тишины, мимо розовато-красной дымки рассвета, выкуривая очередную сигарету, он ощущал странный покой.  
Сирил поскуливал на заднем сиденье, явно не понимая спешки, но Томми ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ему хотелось, как можно скорее, оказаться в Маргейте.

Машину пришлось оставить у железнодорожной станции. Остальной путь Томми и Сирил проделали пешком, как и всегда. В какой-то момент это стало рутиной, не слишком частой, но необходимой. Иногда Томми почти скучал по телеграммам и телефонным звонкам. По невозможности этого еврейского ублюдка. По его ветвистым, извилистым историям. По неповторимым интонациям, по тому, как напускное спокойствие мгновенно сменяется яростью.  
Томми, и тут он был полностью честен с собой, увяз. 

За очередным холмом показался двухэтажный дом. Он и сам не заметил, как ускорился. Сирил, то и дело убегающий вперед, в очередной раз вернулся с огромной палкой. Томми покачал головой:

– Мы не берем трофеев, Сирил.

Пес в ответ коротко гавкнул и уронил палку перед ним, слюняво улыбаясь. 

– О, так это подношение? Ну, что ж, дай-ка взглянуть поближе, – Томми со вздохом нагнулся и резко распрямился, отправляя палку в полет куда-то вперед.

Входная дверь была приоткрыта. Томми кашлянул и постучал. А потом толкнул ее, пропуская Сирила вперед на поиски хозяина дома. Да и просто хозяина. Как бы там ни было, а…

– Томми, на кухне, – голос гулко ударился о потолок, отскочил от стен, срикошетив прямо в сердце. Он на миг задержал дыхание, пережидая слабость.  
Глубоко вдохнул и прошел внутрь комнаты.

– Шалом, Алфи.

Тот оторвался от слюнявящего его лицо Сирила и улыбнулся коротко, но искренне. А потом нахмурился.

– Дерьмово выглядишь, приятель.

Томми слегка улыбнулся:  
– Скажи мне то, о чем я не знаю.

Алфи с кряхтением поднялся с колен, продолжая хмуриться, почесал пальцами бороду. Та стала значительно короче с прошлого раза, когда они виделись. Почти такой, какой ее помнил по первой (самой первой) встрече Томми. Тогда это, да еще безумные глаза Алфи держали его в собранном состоянии. Иначе он грозился развалиться прям там, посреди офиса человека, сделка с которым была жизненно необходима. А все о чем мог думать тогда Томми (какие бы сентенции не извергал его рот), как этот неряшливый, хаотичный, самодовольный еврей смог подмять под себя половину Лондона. Вместе с нацеленным на него пистолетом пришло и осознание. Алфи, и в этом они понимали друг друга как никто, был способен на все. Что угодно ради личной выгоды. И вот он здесь, на краю ебаного моря, в месте, где время остановилось, застряло в огромных песочных часах (и где Алфи их только откопал?). Отказавшийся от всего, что когда-то имело значение. И от того еще более свободный.

– Ты знал, что у королевских пингвинов, самцы высиживают яйца? Они теряют до сорока процентов от своего веса в процессе. Охуеть, не правда ли? 

Томми медленно моргнул. Ему показалось или…

– А теперь иди сюда и поприветствуй своего мужчину, как положено, Томми, – Алфи ухмыльнулся и развел руки в стороны. Чертов ублюдок. 

Томми раздраженно закатил глаза:

– Отвали, Алфи.

Но тот в пару шагов сам преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и втянул его в медвежьи объятия. Первым его инстинктом было отстраниться, но как же хотелось просто... Шумно выдохнув, Томми медленно обнял Алфи в ответ. 

– Так-то лучше, – пробурчал тот и запечатал очевидную истину для надежности коротким поцелуем в губы. Короткая борода привычно колола щеки и подбородок, но Томми был не против. Здесь и сейчас не было ничего более желанного, чем потрескавшиеся горячие губы, прижимающиеся к его рту почти нежно. И он бы не был собой, если бы просто не прихватил зубами чужую нижнюю губу, углубляя поцелуй, скользя языком в чужой приоткрывшийся рот.  
Горячие ладони Алфи резво съехавшие на задницу, сжимающие ее собственнически, заставляющие коротко выдохнуть в быстро ставший неряшливым и мокрым поцелуй, ощущались на своем месте. И эта мысль, ввинтившись в глубину сознания с убийственной силой бура, заставила его отстраниться. Алфи позволил ему выскользнуть из мигом ставших неловкими объятий. Как и всегда. Как, блять, всегда. 

Оставаться на месте было решительно невозможно, и он сделал единственное естественное, что мог: открыл заднюю дверь, выпуская Сирила наружу. Привалившись к дверному косяку плечом, вытащил портсигар и быстро закурил. За спиной Алфи гремел чайником, разливая по чашкам чай. В этом доме спиртное держали в угрожающе малых количествах, обычно Томми привозил его сам, да вот только в этот раз забыл. Так торопился, что… 

– Ты сюда не покурить приезжаешь, а, приятель, – тяжелая ладонь Алфи сжала плечо, разворачивая его. Сигарета была тут же изъята изо рта ловкими пальцами и потушена о каменный пол чужим ботинком. Томми медленно выдохнул дым в чужое лицо, заставляя Алфи поморщиться.

– Томми-Томми-Томми, – ладонь с плеча легко скользнула наверх, с силой сжимая челюсть. Алфи снова хмурился, и это было привычно. Знакомо и безопасно. Сдержаться и не сглотнуть было выше его сил. Алфи дернул его на себя, а потом впечатал в стену совсем рядом с дверью. – Вот какого хуя, а? Я ж тебя, как ебаного мотылька к стене пришпилил, а ты все пытаешься трепыхаться.  
Алфи огорченно цокнул языком и наклонился еще ближе, обдавая горячим дыханием приоткрытые губы Томми.

Серо-зеленые глаза смотрели на него с той созерцательной яростью, от которой внутри разливалось теплое возбуждение еще в те далекие времена, когда они были всего лишь цыганом из Бирмингема и евреем из Камден-Тауна, отчаянно пытающимися наебать друг друга покрупнее. Стоило отдать Алфи должное, у него это выходило каждый раз с поистине королевским размахом. Одновременно раздражая и восхищая до дрожи.

– Пошел ты, Алфи, – Томми обхватил чужую шею рукой, притягивая ближе, втягивая в новый поцелуй. Чужая ладонь фиксировала голову, мешая углубить поцелуй. – Пошел ты.

– Да-да, приятель, что ни говори, – похлопав его напоследок по щеке, совершенно не впечатленный Алфи отступил, чтобы переставить чашки на поднос к сахарнице, молочнику и тарелке со свежим белым хлебом. Томми, не дожидаясь его, двинулся наверх.

На втором этаже было теплее. Алфи разжег камин в мастерской, и сейчас комната, освещаемая утренним солнцем и огнем, была гораздо светлее, чем Томми помнилось. Впрочем, он редко приезжал так рано, чтобы застать солнечные блики, танцующие по выцветшим обоям и мебели. Дом Алфи – его личная кунсткамера, накопленного за жизнь, вызывала у Томми привычное ощущение чрезмерности. Но он уже знал, что прятать самое важное в ворохе словесного, или вещественного мусора, было столь же естественно для Алфи, как дышать.  
Томми скинул пальто на кушетку и прошелся по комнате. Ряд картин аккуратно прислоненных к стене напротив камина всегда притягивал его взор. Подняв небольшой натюрморт, он пристальнее вгляделся в смешение цветов. 

– Что скажешь? – Алфи вошел в комнату неслышно. Подкрался, обнимая со спины.

– Это из нового? 

– Хм, - утвердительно.

– Мне нравится.

– А что насчет этого скажешь? – Алфи позволил ему опустить картину обратно и подтолкнул к мольберту. 

Крошечный, светлый морской пейзаж с парусником, еще не законченный, но уже передающий тепло солнечного летнего дня, заставил его замереть.  
Томми, как сейчас, помнил этот день: лодочный причал, Алфи, который купил парусную яхту («Зачем еще жить возле моря, Томми, если не хочешь изведать его, а?») и растерянный Томми. И плавание длинной в целый день, кажется, один из лучших в его жизни. Один из тех, к которым он возвращался, когда лопаты вновь окружали своим оглушающим стуком в темноте его спальни.

– Это… я заберу его. 

– Боюсь, что я не могу с ним просто так расстаться, Томми. Видишь ли, он дорог моему сердцу, почти как ты, но все же немного меньше, да, самую малость. Но, может быть, если ты согласишься мне попозировать, я мог бы рассмотреть такую возможность…

– Хорошо.

В конце концов, его портрет Алфи писал столько, сколько жил в этом доме. Томми ни разу его не видел и не был уверен, что хочет. Одно дело – все эти модные лондонские художники, украсившие его портретами не одну комнату в Арроу хаус, и совсем другое – Алфи. Увидеть себя его глазами казалось таким же чрезмерным…  
Может быть, однажды. 

Он молча вернулся к кушетке, сел, сбрасывая с плеч и пиджак. Разгоревшийся огонь, наконец, прогрел комнату настолько, чтобы можно было избавиться от еще одного слоя одежды. Алфи одобрительно усмехнулся и устроился рядом. Так близко, что их бедра оказались прижаты друг к другу.

– Томми, милый, ты, наверное, не в курсе, – Алфи глянул на него с жалостью, передавая одну из чайных чашек. – Но морской ветер не только носит парусники по волнам, но и приносит последние новости. Так вот, по последним новостям, ты, милый, кажется, снова вляпался в политическое дерьмо.  
– Знаешь, – продолжил он, как ни в чем не бывало, когда Томми не ответил, – я никак не могу взять в толк, почему такой умный мужчина вечно поступает как последний дурак? Иногда мне кажется, что тогда тебя приложили головой куда сильнее, чем ты показываешь.

Его ладонь опустилась на бедро Томми угрожающе. 

– Видишь ли, глупый мальчик, мне даже не нужно быть рядом, чтобы знать, что с тобой что-то не так. А кроме того… Ебаный опиум снова, да? И ты, блядь, думал, я, блядь, не пойму? 

Томми прикрыл глаза, признавая справедливость его слов. Последний раз, когда он принимал лекарство, был вчера вечером. И он был в другой одежде. А за сегодня выкурил столько сигарет, что сам, кажется, теперь состоял из одного лишь сигаретного дыма. И, тем не менее, каким-то образом Алфи все еще знал. Ну, нахуй.

Алфи еще больше нахмурился, явно недовольный его молчанием, но что Томми мог ему сказать? Это было не его дело, а потом вдруг стало. Абсолютно естественно и случайно. Настолько, что ни один из них этого не заметил, а потом стало слишком поздно. Летально. 

Алфи поднялся на ноги, прошелся по комнате вперед-назад и снова. Томми отвел взгляд, сосредоточившись на бледно-голубом с розовой дымкой небе за окном. Так, наверное, чувствует себя дрессировщик в одной клетке с тигром: отрешенным и созерцательным, но готовым в любой момент отступить, покинуть разъяренного зверя. Чтобы с новыми силами войти в клетку на следующий день.  
Он пошарил рукой в кармане пиджака, извлекая очередную сигарету. Закурил.

Алфи замер прямо перед ним, а Томми медленно затянулся, откидываясь на спинку кушетки.

– Давай-давай, вставай, приятель. Или мне тебя весь день уговаривать позировать, а? 

Почему-то это прозвучало хуже любых угроз.

– Знаешь, приятель, – Алфи выглянул из-за мольберта, прищуриваясь, внимательнее вглядываясь сквозь очки в Томми, удобно устроившегося в углу в кресле. – Эти очки, – он коснулся тонкой дужки испачканным в краске указательным пальцем, – позволяют мне смотреть в будущее. Ну, на случай, если ты запамятовал.

Томми ухмыльнулся в ответ. Острое чувство дежавю захватило его с головой. Кажется, этот разговор в том или ином виде, они вели уже в третий раз.

– Так что же ты видел на этот раз, Алфи?

– О, все было слишком туманно, – кивнув себе, Алфи вновь скрылся за мольбертом. – Кроме черного орла, медленно расправляющего крылья над Британией, накрывшие этот кусок земли от края до края.

– Алфи.

Возвращаться к прерванному разговору не хотелось. Виски сдавила тупая ноющая боль. Даже здесь, в этом белоснежном доме, где время замерло, его настигала действительность.

– И тогда я подумал, да, подумал, что, знаешь, всегда мечтал увидеть Париж. Говорят, со времен войны он приобрел немного лоска, – Алфи вышел из-за мольберта, стягивая очки. Чуть наклонил голову, выжидающе глядя на Томми.

– Не думаю, что тебе нужно мое благословение, Алфи, – вместе с чужими словами пришло внутреннее онемение. Все, все, кто ему дорог оставляли его. Вот и Алфи… Что ж, эти два года займут достойное место в его памяти. На краткий миг он даже рассмотрел возможность уехать, не дожидаясь обеда. Но если это их последний день, то его стоило провести иначе.

– Хм, – совсем рядом.

Алфи замер рядом с его креслом, скрестив руки на груди. 

– Томми, свет моей жизни, скажи мне, вот скажи, – Алфи патетически вскинул руки, - почему, блять, ты настолько глуп, что решил, будто я попрусь туда в одиночестве? 

– Что?..

– Да уж, что, – Алфи вздохнул, потер бороду, оставляя на ней следы синей и бежевой краски. – Не будь идиотом, вот что.

Алфи с тяжелым вздохом наклонился к нему и коснулся щеки перепачканной ладонью:

– Только подумай: ты, я, Чарли и Сирил. И больше никаких ебанутых фашистов, социалистов, охуевших банд и твоей любимой и дорогой семьи. Только мы. Просто подумай.

И на мгновение, всего на мгновение, Томми позволил представить себе, как пуля, вторая, выпущенная после той, что насмерть поразит Мосли, прошивает его грудь – правее сердца, ровно настолько, чтобы не задеть ни один из других важных органов и артерий, насквозь. Застревает где-то в заднике сцены. Как он медленно оседает на пол, как кровь толчками заливает его новый костюм. Как его пульс падает, и его семья, конечно, именно они и только они, окружают его. Скрывают от всех его великий обман. Как, после, его зашивают и отпаивают виски. А потом отправляют в путь в один конец. Как он, наконец, обретает покой в другой новой жизни.

\- Алфи, я… подумаю.


End file.
